zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Summer
Red Summer is a Zhu Zhu Pet Appearance: Red Summer is a hedgehog with red quills, green head, blue paws and aqua eyes. Her red birthmark is a sun. She wears a red summer mohawk and summer shades. She has a wart. Bio: Red Summer meets Red Autumn. She collects ten pig plushies. She meets Easter Egg. She was a baby. She is happy and smiling. She collects ice. She meets her big brother at Halloween in Rio. She meets Blue Christmas. She was a cute baby and ate her first birthday cake. She meets Blue Spring and new friends. She is giant. She collects glass. She plays hockey. She eats three butterscotches. Gender: female Animal: hedgehog Birthmark: sun Birthday: June 6 Favorite color: red Red Summer's Events in June power potion in 1, super seeds in 2, king sling in 3, pumpkin in 4, Christmas present in 5, Cupid suit in 6, four-leaf clover in 7, Easter egg in 8, sunflower in 9, 10-26 50 coins in 10, 100 coins in 11, 1,000 coins in 12, 10,000 coins in 13, 40 gemstones in 14, 400 gemstones in 15, 20 energy in 16, 100 coins in 17, 1,000 coins in 18, 10,000 coins in 19, king sling in 20, turbo kart in 21, Red Summer's druid outift in 22, Red Summer's elite druid outfit in 23, Red Summer's ice druid outfit in 24, Red Summer's princess outfit in 25, Red Summer's elite princess outfit in 26, 12 coins in 27, 10 coins in 28, 497 coins in 29 and 452 coins in 30 Sophisticated Red Summer Red Summer is sophisticated on June 2-7. She wears a red summer mohawk on June 2. She wears a summer freeze armor set on June 3. She wears a red sun hat on June 4. She wears a red epic sun hat on June 4. She wears a red sun balloon on June 5. She wears red and black sandals on June 6. And she wears a red infinity necklace on June 7. Three Missing Llamas Event Three Missing Llamas Event begins between June 1 and July 30. Red Summer tells everyone to find three missing llamas outside Zhu-niverse. Their names are Butterscotch, Minty and Snuzzle. Pipsqueak, Goslar, Patches, Cream Puff, Nugget, Pax, Mr. Squiggles, Carly and Captain Zhu will find Butterscotch the yellow llama. Harlow, Dino, Chewy, Merritt, Lyric, Sonicboom, Lawni, Clover, Sergeant Serge and Sam will find Minty the green llama. And Snowball, Winkie and Mocha will find Snuzzle the grey llama. Finding Minty The team looked for Minty in the grassland on June 4, 2019. And they found her in the grassland and took her to the summer carnival. Finding Butterscotch The team looked for Butterscotch in the grassland on June 14, 2019. And they found her in the grassland and took her to the summer carnival. Finding Snuzzle The team looked for Snuzzle in the grassland on June 28, 2019. And they found her in the grassland and took her to the summer carnival.Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Hedgehogs Category:Female characters fanmade